callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor's Team
Taylor's Team was originally a friendly faction working for the Winslow Accord but became an enemy faction upon their corruption by Corvus in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The team consists of the leader John Taylor, Sebastian Diaz, Sarah Hall, Peter Maretti, and Jacob Hendricks as a following soldier along with the game's main protagonist, the Player. During a mission to rescue the Egyptian Prime Minister Said, the team go undercover as NRC operatives and manage to find and escort Said, but become compromised along the way with the Player's hands and right leg critically damaged, leading him/her into surgery where he/she later died, and was playing simulated segments in their mind further on throughout the Campaign. Later after the team helps the Player undergo simulated combat training with Taylor's team and investigate the CIA Black Station that lost communications in Singapore with CIA agent Rachel Kane, the team is revealed that they were the culprits of the murders of the staff back at the CIA Black Station and try to upload every global CIA safe house due to their corruption of the AI virus Corvus, where the Player and Hendricks go to for their investigation after 300,00 died in a Coalescence facility. The team first stops Diaz who gets killed, but unfortunately managed to upload the CIA safe house locations, leading to the Player and Hendricks attempting to rescue Kane who is in trouble from 54i forces who massively attacked Singapore. The rescue is successful and then travel to Cairo, Egypt to assist the Egyptian army to deal with the NRC after interrogating Dr. Yousef Salim and then hunt down Hall and Maretti. The Player and Hendricks finally go for Taylor, but is killed by Hendricks after he has been corrupted as well. The Player and Kane go to the Coalescence facility in Zurich to stop Hendricks. Both of them manage to enter the facility, but Kane is killed after Corvus tricked her while accessing a protocol by Nova 6 gas. The Player continues on and reaches Hendricks and one of the two survivors of the explosion, Sebastian Krueger. Krueger is killed by Hendricks who is then shot by the Player. To get rid of Corvus, the Player commits suicide and purges their DNI. In reality, the team wasn't corrupted and consisted of other members named Dylan Stone, Javier Ramirez, Alice Conrad, and Joseph Fierro with Hendricks being the commanding officer. After chasing down and killing all of the members, Taylor was recruited into the experimental Cyber Soldier program that consists of Diaz, Hall, and Maretti while Hendricks resigned from the Black Ops assassination team due to his moral objections to the work, and transferred to a different Black Ops team involved in less controversial activities and missions. Known Operations Reality 2065 *Enter an NRC-controlled facility to rescue Egyptian Prime Minister Said. *Help the Player undergo multiple simulations of combat training in an unidentified hospital. 2070 LifeStop a corrupted Hendricks from uploading AI virus Corvus to every computer worldwide in Zurich, Switzerland (the Player in John Taylor's body) Dream-Sequence Between 2065 - 2070 * The Player and Hendricks appear in countless operations across Uzbekistan, Thailand, Beirut, Kenya, Krasnyy, Kiev Republic, Siberia and Morocco. 2070 *Investigate an interrupted CIA black site in Singapore. *Lead an assault on 54i forces while undercover as arm dealers in the Singapore Quarantine Zone (the Player and Hendricks only). *Investigate an abandoned Coalescence Corporation facility in the Singapore Quarantine Zone (the Player and Hendricks only). *Rescue CIA agent Rachel from 54i forces in Singapore (the Player and Hendricks only). *Assist the Egyptian army in defense from NRC forces in Cairo, Egypt (the Player and Hendricks only). *Interface and interrogate Hall while going to Kebechet (the Player and Hendricks only). *Assault an NRC-controlled aquifer and confront Taylor and Maretti (the Player and Hendricks only). *Hunt down Taylor throughout the Lotus Towers in Cairo, Egypt (the Player and Hendricks only). Members * The Player (K.I.A.) * Commander Jacob Hendricks (K.I.A.) * Commander John Taylor (K.I.A. in DNI/Alive in reality) * Specialist Sebastian Diaz (K.I.A.) * IT Specialist Sarah Hall (K.I.A.) * Specialist Peter Maretti (K.I.A.) Equipment * KN-44 * MR6 * XR-2 * VMP * BRM * Locus * Grunts * Direct Neural Interface * Combat Knife Vehicles * Mothership ("Sand Castle" only) * Manticore ("Demon Within" only) Trivia * The team is unknown in reality after Ethiopia, as Taylor is partnered with Hendricks' team. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Factions